


Lest My Blood Be Forgotten

by ManiManTheWriter



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: (never would have guessed it with these tags tho), (this is for my secret santa fic), Mentioned Character Death, Minor Character Death, Talk of Dying, im so sorry to my santee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiManTheWriter/pseuds/ManiManTheWriter
Summary: Kravitz died a long time ago, he doesn't really remember what happened. Now he's forced to face that death.





	Lest My Blood Be Forgotten

Kravitz wasn’t exactly what most people would call a brave man when he was living. Some part of him wanted to think that his service to the Raven Queen had changed that. He wanted to believe that all of the gruesome and awful things he’s seen had hardened him. That he was a stronger man for all the ugliness he’d seen in the world.

He was wrong; so very wrong.

There was so much going on in such a short span of time that he hadn’t been able to focus on everything. So when he was too late to save this man it was hard. It was terrifying to look at this person and see someone who was practically his twin. His death had been gruesome and painful, and Kravitz could easily imagine himself there instead. His own body lying on that cold altar as the warmth left him.

Coming back to the Raven Queen empty handed had been done with a weight on his chest, but when he told her the reasoning she didn’t fault him on it and the weight was lifted a bit. Only a bit. Later that day as he did his paperwork he started to daydream, only to find himself back in the middle of those necromancers.

It startles him enough that he puts his paperwork aside and goes on a walk around the sea of souls. He needed to push that as far back as he could to get away from it. Then he could get back to his job. If only it was that simple. Nothing was that easy though, so he ends up back at his office with the encounter at the forefront of his mind. With a sigh he goes back to his paperwork, making sure to keep his mind on what was in front of him. It was the only way he could get through this.

After this many years he had no real memories of his life. Just vague feelings that sometimes sprang forward. Seeing someone that was practically his double on an altar like that had brought up a fear so strong that he didn’t know it was even possible. Perhaps that was the cause of his death. He could ask the Raven Queen if he really wanted. She would tell him what happened without a second thought.

The question wasn’t if she would do it or not, it was if he truly wanted to know. The answer was a solid no, until he got to thinking about it more. With a sigh he puts his paperwork away again and gets up, going to visit the Raven Queen. If he didn’t know he would never be able to do his job. He could do this and get over it, then continue on with his work. This shouldn’t be affecting him like this.

He makes his way to her chamber and asks about his death, just wanting to know the big details. What he gets is his old memories pulled to the front of his mind. As he relives his last day alive he feels something but he’s unsure what it is. When he finally breaks free of his memories he realizes he’d fallen and was sitting down.

He wasn’t that old when his end had come to him, and those cult members had chosen him at random. They didn’t even know him and they decided he was their best option for whatever ritual they were trying to do. It could have been anyone but they chose him. Some small part of him wished it hadn’t been, but he did have to thank them for the opportunity to get this job. This was his life now.

After talking with the Raven Queen and assuring her that he’s fine he goes back to his office. He had a lot to think about now that he knew exactly what had happened to him. He’d had the same fate as the man on the altar. Now he just had to figure out his next move. The cult still had a bounty on them, so he could at least get revenge for that man. Once he found them they were going to wish they’d never even thought of joining a cult. It was going to be one of their last mistakes.

After some careful planning and searching Kravitz finds the cult again, it wasn’t too hard to do after all. None of them knew how to hide themselves properly from outsiders, let alone a reaper. Once he found them he waited for them to gather and start their ritual. As it begins he appears before them with his skin on. The fear is evident in all of them. He smirks a bit as a few even drop to the ground. Whether in fear or because they died he wasn’t quite sure and he didn’t care. They would all fall by his hand.

To them, their latest victim was back from the dead seeking the vengeance he deserved. Kravitz played the part up, wanting them to be scared in their final moments. Scared like he had been, and scared like the man they’d killed before. Scared like very victim of necromancy was in their final moments. So he takes his time with this reaping, making sure that the message was very clear. They were going to pay for their crimes, and he was not kind in his judgement.

Once every necromancer is dead Kravitz gathers their souls and cuts a rift to the Stockade. He throws them in there, where they belong. Without a second thought and then goes to find the soul of the man who had been their last victim. He wanted to help his soul in any way he could. After finding the soul and telling him the news, he lets his soul go in peace back to the Sea.

That was the least he could do for him.

As he feels the Raven Queen gently calling him he goes to Her, explaining what he’d done and that his job was done. He’d finished his job as he was told and had conquered his fear. The fear was still there and real, but it wouldn’t stop him again. After getting Her approval he goes back to his office and starts on his paperwork for this latest reaping along with the next one. The work of a Reaper was never done.

Now he just had to find these seven necromancers with very high bounties. They were new to his list despite the high number of deaths. He would have his work cut out for him, that was sure. Seven necromancers with varying deaths was no challenge at all to him now. He was a Reaper of the Raven Queen and he would push through his fears to do as She commanded. That was why he had this second chance after all.

He would do his best as a Reaper of the Raven Queen. No more faltering.

If only he knew how these seven “necromancers” were about to change his life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the TFW Discord secret santa thing! I can't believe this is what I wrote for it but this is what came to mind. I'm so sorry.


End file.
